La vie d'agent
by Butterfly Fictions
Summary: Et si le passé de Erin n'était pas celui que nous connaissions. Voici comment ça ce serait passé. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, venez lire.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Erin avait 15 ans, elle était encore une fois dans la rue après s'être échappée. Elle errait dans celle-ci sans savoir où aller. Elle fut interpellée par une voiture de police.

Excuser moi mademoiselle, que faire vous seule dehors par cette heure tardive et vêtue de cette façon ? demanda l'agent de patrouille Voight.

J… je me … su … suis echa… pée, sanglota Erin

Mais d'où vous êtes vous échappée ?

J'ai fuis mon kidnappeur !

De votre kidnappeur ? Comment vous appelez vous ?

Je m'appelle Erin. J'ai été kidnappée il y a dix ans, mais je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle.

D'accord je vais te conduire au poste de police, déclara Voight

Non surtout pas il me retrouverait et m'en mènerait avec lui de nouveau.

Comment ça ?

Il y a quelque temps je m'étais échappée et la police m'a amené au commissariat mais il m'a retrouvé.

D'accord alors tu vas venir chez moi et je vais appelez une amie de confiance dans la police.

D'accord mais après où vais-je vivre ?

On va retrouver tes parents et tu iras chez eux

Non, cria Erin en se mettant à pleurer

D'accord tu viendras habiter chez moi mais tu devras faire un test ADN pour savoir qui sont tes parents.

Ok

Erin monta dans la voiture de patrouille avec Voight au volant. Il se dirigea vers chez lui. Une fois arrivée Hank présenta Erin à sa femme et à son fils. Par la suite, il téléphona au sergent Trudy Platt. Celle-ci arriva quelque temps plus tard et demanda à Voight :

Qui est-ce cette jeune fille ?

Elle s'appelle Erin, je l'ai trouvée dans la rue il y Erin environ une heure. Elle a réussi à échapper à son kidnappeur qui la séquestrait depuis environ dix ans. Pourrais-tu faire passer un test ADN sans que ça ne se sache ?

Ah ok. Oui je vais essayer. En revanche son visage me rappelle quelque chose, elle me fait penser à la petite fille qui à été enlevée il y a dix ans et 9 mois mais qui n'a jamais été retrouvée. Maintenant que tu le dit c'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble, pourrais-tu regarder dans nos fichier et effectuer un test ADN pour savoir.

Oui. Appelle la on va le faire

Hank appela Erin qui vient avec Camille. Puis on lui prélève un échantillon de salive pour le test ADN. Par la suite, le sergent Plat retourna au poste.

Quelques jours plus tard lorsque les résultats du test ADN furent reçus, Trudy retourna voir Voight.

Erin est bien la jeune fille qui a disparu il y a dix ans et neuf mois. Déclara Trudy

D'accord. Répondit Hank

Par la suite, il demanda à Erin de les rejoindre au salon où ils étaient installés pour parler. Quand elle arriva Hank demanda :

Pourrais-tu nous dire ce qui t'es arrivée lorsque tu étais prisonnière

Euh oui je vais essayer

D'accord vas y nous écoutons, dirent Trudy Test et Camille en même temps

J'ai été kidnappée quand j'avais 5 ans en sortant de l'école, ma mère ne venais jamais me chercher elle s'occupait seulement de son Bar en plus souvent elle était saoule et droguée. Quant à mon père, je ne le connais pas. Lors de ma séquestration, l'homme … il m'a … il m'a battu et … et … torturé, sanglota Erin, il … il m'a … au ... aussi … vi…o…lée. J'étais enchainée au niveau des poignets et des chevilles. De plus j'avais que rarement à manger ni à boire.

Hank garda donc Erin chez lui, même après la mort de sa femme Camille. Trudy aimait vraiment beaucoup Erin et s'en occupait aussi comme par exemple aller la chercher au lycée car elle avait décidé même si elle n'était jamais allée à l'école de suivre son cursus scolaire au lycée pour avoir un diplôme.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les débuts dans la police

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages**

 **Statut de la fic : en cours ; 4 chapitres écrits**

Merci à ChicagoPDFire pour sa review.

 **Voici mon nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les débuts dans la police**

Après le l'obtention de son diplôme du lycée, Erin décida de rentrer dans l'académie de police. A la suite de ses 4 ans à l'académie, elle devient agent de patrouille au district 21 sous les ordres du sergent Platt.

En arrivant au district ce Lundi matin après un BQ ce week-end avec Hank, son fils qui était en permission, et Trudy. Le Sergent Platt lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire.

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire,_ lui souhaita sa coéquipière et amie Teresa.

 _\- Merci. Allez, allons-y._

Elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur voiture de patrouille. Elles étaient partenaires depuis maintenant 2 ans, depuis que Erin travaillait dans la police. Le standard appela par appel radio toutes les patrouilles :

 _\- A toutes les patrouilles, braquage en court à l'ouest de la ville, attention les braqueurs sont armés et dangereux._

 _\- Patrouille 2183, nous y allons,_ répondit Teresa pendant que Erin mettait les sirènes en route et conduisait jusque là-bas.

Arrivées sur place, les agents virent que les braqueurs avaient pris des personnes en otages. Un groupe de policier dont faisait parti Erin s'avança par derrière et pénétra à l'intérieur. Des coups de feu furent échangés et Erin même avec son gilet par balle fut blessé gravement à l'arrière de la tête. Elle fut donc transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital, où elle fut amenée au bloc. Le Sergent Platt et le Lieutenant Voight arrivèrent paniqué à l'hôpital, où Trudi demanda :

 _\- Où est Erin Lindsay ?_

 _\- Elle est au bloc,_ répondit une infirmière

 _\- Comment va-t-elle_ , questionna Hank inquiet

 _\- Elle était stable avant d'arriver en chirurgie mais il faut attendre pour avoir plus d'information sur son état._

La coéquipière de Erin, Teresa, le Sergent Platt et le Lieutenant Voight attendirent des nouvelles de Erin pendant 4H quant un médecin arriva devant eux pour leur expliquer le cas de Erin.

 _\- Vous êtes la famille de Erin Lindsay ?_ questionna le médecin

 _\- Oui c'est nous_ , répondirent Trudy et Hank en même temps.

 _\- Elle est sortie de chirurgie et elle est stable. En revanche elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et elle est pour le moment dans le coma, et on ne sait quand elle se réveillera._

 _\- D'accord, dirent-ils la gorge nouée, peut-on aller la voir ?_

 _\- Oui je vais vous conduire à sa chambre au soin intensif._

Trudy, Hank et Teresa suivaient le médecin jusqu'à la chambre de Erin. Teresa entra la première et resta 5 minutes en sa compagnie puis Trudy que Erin considérait comme sa mère et Hank qu'elle considérait comme sont père entrèrent dans la chambre et passèrent 1H à son chevet.

Plusieurs semaines après son hospitalisation, Erin se réveilla de son coma. Elle était confuse et égarée. Deux jours après son réveil elle pu sortir de l'hôpital.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle pu reprendre du service avec Teresa. Leurs patrouilles se passèrent sans incidents majeurs jusqu'au jour où elle du travailler avec la criminelle. Le corps retrouvé était celui d'une collègue flic, de plus ce n'était pas sa première victime, le tueur s'en prenait à des femmes flics. La crim pu résoudre cette enquête grâce à Voight et son équipe des renseignements constituée de Al et Antonio. Erin et Teresa, sous couverture aidèrent pour arrêter le tueur, mais Teresa fut assassinée. Il fallut plusieurs semaines à Erin pour faire son deuil de sa partenaire.

Lorsque Erin revient au district après avoir fait son deuil, elle fit équipe avec Marck, un nouveau policier sortant de l'académie de police. Elle le forma pendant plusieurs mois, à la fin de sa formation, ils continuèrent à faire équipe.

Après 3 ans en tant qu'agent de patrouille et une évolution en tant que formateur de nouveaux policiers, Hank proposa à Erin un poste dans son équipe des renseignements grâce à ses compétences. Hank descendu de l'étage du district 21 où se situaient les bureaux des renseignements pour aller parler au sergent Platt.

 _\- J'aimerai bien que Erin vienne dans les renseignements, elle à les compétences nécessaires_ , dit Hank

 _\- Oui ça serait bien pour elle une nouvelle évolution, approuva Trudy._

Alors lorsque Erin rentra de sa patrouille et une fois qu'elle eu retirée son uniforme, Hank et Trudy allèrent à l'arrière du commissariat dans la salle de pause où il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure là et Hank demanda à Erin :

 _\- Veux-tu venir travailler en haut au renseignement ?_

* * *

 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésité pas à mes laisser des commentaires j'essaierais d'y répondre, ou encore à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre pour que je sache si cela vous à plus ou pas.**

 **La suite dans 2 semaines soit le 1/10/2017**

 **Entre temps, venez faire un tour sur ma page Facebook :** _ **Butterfly Fictions**_ **, où je mets des photos correspondant au chapitre.**

 **Butterfly Fictions**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les renseignements

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages**

 **Statut de la fic : en cours ; 5 chapitres écrits**

 **Voici mon nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Les Renseignements**

 _\- Oui, j'en serais ravi_

Ensuite, ils allèrent voir le capitaine pour peaufiner tout les détails de son transfert. Par ailleurs il était très content de cette décision car selon lui Erin méritait amplement cette promotion. Il fut décidé qu'elle ferait encore 5 gardes cette semaine le temps de trouver un nouveau/elle coéquipier/ère à Marck.

Le Lundi suivant, elle arriva à 8H au district et monta dans les bureaux des renseignements. Hank présenta Erin à Al et Antonio puis il lui présenta ses nouveaux collègues. Il lui dit qu'elle allait faire équipe avec Antonio.

Erin alla se prendre un café dans la salle de pose à l'étage des Renseignements où Antonio la rejoignit, ainsi, ils firent plus ample connaissance.

 _\- Alors Erin, tu connais Hank depuis longtemps ?_ questionna Antonio

 _\- Hein_ , répondit-elle en le regardant rapidement, _pourquoi penses-tu que je le connais ?_

 _\- Car le sergent Voight ne prend dans son équipe que des personnes en qui il a toute confiance ou qui lui sont chaudement recommandées._

 _\- Ah, et toi alors comment t'es-tu retrouvé aux Renseignements_ ? demanda-t-elle

 _\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de répondre à une question par une autre question. Mais si je suis aux Renseignements, c'est parce que j'ai su faire mes preuves à la crim avant. Quant à Al, lui il était un bon élément à l'anti-gang, avec Hank pendant deux ans. Puis, on a proposé à Hank de monter sa propre équipe alors il a pris Al tout de suite, puis moi un mois plus tard et maintenant toi, six mois après l'ouverture de cette section._

 _\- En fait, le sergent Voight m'a proposé ce poste car le capitaine disait qu'il manquait une personne dans l'équipe et je lui été recommandée. Voilà,_ expliqua Erin.

 _\- D'accord,_ acquiesça Antonio

Ce n'était pas toute la vérité mais pas un mensonge non plus, elle ne se sentait pas prête à parler de ce qui lui été arrivé. Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien, ainsi, Erin appris que Antonio avait deux enfants, une fille et un fils.

\- Après la discussion avec Antonio, Erin rejoint son bureau où elle s'occupa de quelques papiers. Par la suite, Hank demanda à lui parler dans son bureau.

 _\- Alors Erin tu t'intègres bien dans l'équipe ?_ questionna-t-il

 _\- Oui, mais tu aurais pu me dire que tu ne prenais dans ton équipe que des personnes que tu connaissais ou qui t'étais recommandé. Antonio m'a demandée comment je t'avais connu,_ répondit Erin

 _\- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?_ demanda Hank

 _\- Que je t'avais été recommandé par le commandant, je ne suis pas prête à parler de ce qui c'est passé il y 20 ans quand je me suis fait kidnappée ni même comment je t'ai rencontrée il y a 10 ans, papa._

Hank sourit lorsque Erin l'appela papa, il en était heureux. Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans qu'il l'avait trouvé sur le bord de la route et 9 ans qu'il l'avait réellement adopté même si elle avait gardé son nom.

Le midi, Erin rejoignit Trudy pour manger dans la salle de pause comme tous les midis depuis qu'elle est policière.

 _\- Alors Erin, cette première matinée au renseignement c'est bien passé ?_ demanda Trudy

 _\- Oui, c'était tranquille, nous n'avons pas encore eu d'enquête,_ répondit Erine

 _\- C'est bien alors si tu aimes bien ton nouveau poste_

 _\- Oui je suis heureuse d'y être_

 _\- Mais tu continueras à venir me voir ?_ questionna Trudy

 _\- Mais bien sûr, je mangerais avec toi tout les midis comme avant, après tout tu es comme ma mère et je t'aime_ , répondit Erine

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime Erine_

Après avoir fini de manger, Erin remonta aux Renseignements puis continua à s'occuper des papiers

Plus tard dans la journée, Erin eu sa première enquête car ils furent appeler sur une scène de crime. Elle monta en voiture avec Antonio et c'est elle qui conduisit.

* * *

 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésité pas à mes laisser des commentaires j'essaierais d'y répondre** **, ou encore à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre pour que je sache si cela vous à plus ou pas.**

 **La suite dans 2 semaines soit le 15/10/2017**

 **Entre temps, venez faire un tour sur ma page Facebook :** _ **Butterfly Fictions**_ **, où je mets des photos correspondant au chapitre.**

 **Butterfly Fictions**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Première enquête

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages**

 **Statut de la fic : en cours ; 6 chapitres écrits**

 **Voici mon nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolé pour le retard.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Première enquête**

Arrivé sur la scène de crime, l'équipe découvrit le cadavre d'une adolescente un peu près âgé de 16 ans. Elle a été abattue dans la rue en pleine journée à en voir les tâches de sang pas encore sèche on pouvait en déduire que la mort était survenue il y a seulement quelques heures. La jeune femme à été abattue en pleine journée, dans la rue. Son corps était étendu au milieu d'une route sans issue, avec autour de nombreuses poubelles appartenant sûrement au restaurant et aux logements autour.

Erin, tu prends des photos de la scène de crime Antonio, tu sécurises la scène de crime et éloigne les curieux Al et moi on va aller voir les agents de patrouilles et prendre la déposition de ceux qui ont trouvé le corps, ordonna Voight.

Erin commença à prendre en photos la scène de crime, pour commencer la jeune fille et toutes ses blessures, puis la disposition du corps et enfin, les alentours de la scène de crime pour pouvoir replacer les événements. Antonio quand à lui éloigna les curieux quand quelqu'un vient le voir

 _\- Non monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas passer, c'est une scène de crime,_ déclara Antonio.

 _\- Mais c'est ma sœur, je suis Thomas Grey_

 _\- Ok, pouvez-vous me dire son nom ?_ demanda Antonio

 _\- Elle s'appelle Lily Grey_

 _\- D'accord, pouvez-vous venir avec nous au poste pour votre déposition ?_ questionna Antonio

 _\- Oui, oui pas de problème,_ répondit le frère de la victime

Antonio alla prévenir Al et Hank qu'avec Erin ils rentraient au poste pour interroger le frère de la victime. Par la suite, ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Antonio avec Erin au volant pour se diriger vers le poste de police.

Une fois arrivé au poste, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos des Renseignements.

 _\- Asseyez-vous,_ déclara Erin, _voulez-vous du café ?_

 _\- Oui, je veux bien,_ répondit Thomas

Erin prépara un café pour Thomas ainsi que pour Antonio et elle. Une fois celui-ci près, ils s'installèrent autour de la table pour discuter.

 _\- Savez-vous si quelqu'un en voulait à votre sœur ?_ questionna Erin

 _\- Pas à ma connaissance,_ répondit Thomas, _après, moi maintenant je suis à l'université de Columbia et ne rentre que les week-ends, actuellement je suis à Chicago car c'est les vacances universitaires. Ma sœur, elle est encore au lycée_

 _\- D'accord, où est-elle au lycée et connaissez-vous certains de ses ami(e)s ?_ demanda Antonio

 _\- Elle est au lycée de Chicago et je connais que sa meilleure amis Jessica, en revanche, je ne connais pas son nom de famille,_ répondit le frère de la victime

 _\- D'accord, merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions,_ déclara Erin

Après que le frère de la victime soit parti Hank et Al rentrèrent. Ils firent le point sur l'enquête puis allèrent au lycée pour aller interroger ses professeurs et ses ami(e)s.

Arrivés au lycée, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau du principal.

 _\- Bonjour, monsieur,_ dit Hank

 _\- Bonjour, messieurs et madame, qui êtes vous ?_ demanda le principal

 _\- Nous sommes des lieutenants de police : lieutenant Olinsky, lieutenant Dawson et lieutenante Lindsay puis moi-même sergent Voight_

 _\- Euh, pourquoi êtes vous là ?_ questionna-t-il

 _\- Nous sommes là par rapport à l'une de vos étudiantes, Lily Grey,_ déclara Erin

 _\- Excuser-moi, mais vous n'allez pas pouvoir lui parler, elle est absente aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelle vis-à-vis de son absence_

 _\- Désolé de vous l'annoncez comme ça, mais Lily est morte ce matin,_ annonça Hank

 _\- Non ce n'est pas possible, elle était une de nos meilleures élèves,_ déclara le principal, s _urtout si vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoique ce soit dans votre enquête faite le moi savoir._

 _\- On aimerait pouvoir parler avec ses professeurs ainsi que ces camarades de classe, mais surtout avec sa meilleure amie Jessica_

 _\- D'accord, je vais convoquer l'équipe professorale de Lily et vous pouvez parler avec les élèves en présence de la psychologue._

 _\- Merci_

Hank et Al allèrent parler avec l'équipe professorale tandis que Antonio et Erin allèrent parler avec les élèves. Les profs ne leurs apprirent rien de spécial, alors que les élèves disaient que Vendredi, elle c'était disputée avec Margot sa cousine. Mais la piste ne menait à rien c'était une histoire de savoir qui aurait quelle chambre pendant les vacances chez la grand-mère.

Au final, l'enquête révéla que c'était Richard, un associé de son père car celui-ci avait refusé de vendre des nouvelles parts de son entreprise.

* * *

 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésité pas à mes laisser des commentaires j'essaierais d'y répondre** **, ou encore à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre pour que je sache si cela vous à plus ou pas.**

 **La suite dans 2 semaines soit le 29/10/2017**

 **Butterfly Fictions**


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'infiltartion

**Chapitre 4 : L'infiltration**

 **Bonjour à tous**

 **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages**

 **Statut de la fic : en cours ; 7 chapitres écrits**

 **Désolé pour le retard dans ce post**

 **Voici mon nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolé, il est plus court que les autres (j'avais des idées mais un peu moins d'où le chapitre plus court)**

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, il y avait eu de nombreuses overdoses, mortelles ou non, lié à une nouvelle drogue qui circulait en ville. Pour stopper le trafic de drogue, Voight décida d'envoyer Erin et Antonio sous couverture. Ils se firent passer pour un revendeur de drogue pour Antonio et une cliente fidèle pour Erin.

Un soir, Erin sous couverture alla à la rencontre de Antonio pour lui demander sa dose, celui-ci la lui donna. Ce même rituel fut répéter tous les soirs pendant une semaine.

Un soir, Erine arriva près de Antonio et lui demanda :

 _\- Vous avez la nouvelle drogue qui circule en ville, j'aimerai bien en avoir ?_ demanda Erin

 _\- Pas sur moi mademoiselle, mais je peux vous en avoir pour demain si tu veux,_ répondit Antonio

 _\- Ok,_ dit Erin

Antonio alla voir d'autre dealer, du coin dans lequel il c'était infiltré, qu'il commençait à connaitre pour leur demander de le mettre en contact avec des personne ayant la nouvelle drogue circulante pour l'une de ses plus fidèle cliente.

Le lendemain matin, Antonio fut mis en relation avec un fournisseur de cette nouvelle drogue.

 _\- Bonjour, excuser moi, vous êtes Dylan, c'est vous qui pouvez me fournir de la nouvelle drogue ?_ demanda Antonio

 _\- Oui c'est moi. Et vous êtes ?_ questionna Dylan

 _\- Je suis Marcus, je viens de la part de Bob,_ répondit Antonio

 _\- Ah, oui. Venez, je vais vous présenter le patron et fabriquant de cette nouvelle drogue._

Dylan accompagna Antonio/Marcus jusqu'au patron. Celui-ci présenta cette nouvelle drogue à Antonio et lui en fourni quelques grammes. Le soir même, il donna une dose à Erin qui par la suite l'apporta aux laboratoires de la police pour qu'ils l'analysent. Pour savoir si c'est la même qui trainent depuis plusieurs mois dans les rues de Chicago.

Le lendemain, lorsque Antonio et Erin retrouvèrent Hank pour faire leur rapport, celui-ci leur appris que la drogue que Antonio avait obtenue était chimiquement similaire à celle qui traine dans les rues depuis plusieurs mois.

Quelques semaines plus tard, après que Antonio est réellement gagné la confiance du patron, la police avait toutes les infos pour les arrêter. Ainsi, les policiers du 21ème district avec à leur tête les Renseignements menèrent une descente. Cette derrière fut un succès, ils réussirent à démanteler le trafic de drogue sévissant dans les rues de Chicago. Ils récoltèrent plusieurs kilos de cette nouvelle drogue afin l'éradiquer des rues de leur ville.

Antonio et Erin purent arrêter leur travail sous couverture. Par la suite, ils eurent droit à quelques jours de repos avant de revenir travailler. Après une semaine de repos, ils retournèrent au travail et durent rédiger leur rapport sur cette mission en infiltration.

Le soir même, toutes l'équipe alla au bar de leur ami pompier pour fêter le succès de l'opération sous couverture et le démantèlement du trafic de drogue.

* * *

 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésité pas à mes laisser des commentaires j'essaierais d'y répondre** **, ou encore à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre pour que je sache si cela vous à plus ou pas.**

 **La suite dans 2 semaines soit le 12/11/2017**

 **Entre temps, venez faire un tour sur ma page Facebook :** _ **Butterfly Fictions**_

 **Butterfly Fictions**


	6. Chapitre 5 : La rencontre Erin et Jay

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages**

 **Statut de la fic: en cours; 7 chapitres écrits**

 **Désolé pour le retard dans ce post (j'avais mes partiels)**

 **Voici mon nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Rencontre Erin / Jay**

L'avion militaire avec Jay à son bord d'atterrir sur le tarmac de l'aéroport. Ensuite, Jay récupéra ses affaires puis sorti de l'aéroport avant de prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez lui. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il constata que rien n'a pas changé depuis son départ. Il y avait beaucoup de courrier sur la table, c'était son frère qui lui avait ramassé pendant qu'il était en mission. Il était heureux de faire sa dernière mission pour l'armée, il devait prendre sa retraite pour pouvoir changer de métier et rester à Chicago. L'armée avait été pour lui un moyen de fuir son père qui fêtait que de la critique après la mort de sa mère car il ne voulait pas faire un médecin ou un avocat.

Le soir même après son retour, il décida de sortir pour aller boire un coup. Il déambula pendentif environ cinq minutes avant d'arriver devant ce qui est un bar des forces de l'ordre, pompier, policier, médecin ..., ainsi, il décida d'y rentrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il remarqua qu'il avait plutôt une bonne ambiance. Il alla s'installer au bar et il commande une bière.

 _\- C'est la première fois que vous venez ici_ , constata le barman

 _\- Oui pourquoi?_ questionner un Jay

 _\- Car vois tu ici il y a essentiellement pompier, des flics et quelques médecins. Et vous vous faites l'air d'aucun des trois_

 _\- Effectivement, je suis militaire, je viens d'achever ma dernière mission,_ répond Jay

 _\- Ah bah bienvenue à toi le militaire,_ dit le barman

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme vient au bar pour commander elle aussi une bière.

 _\- Salut Herman-tu me passer une bière s'il te plait?_ questionna Erin

 _\- Oui tout de suite_

Jay se tourna vers la dénommer Erin et se présenta

 _\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jay Halstead, et vous?_

 _\- Erin Lindsay mais tutoyer-moi_

Ils continuèrent de parler pendent quelques heures avant que Erin et Jay rentre chacun chez eux.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent pour aller courir ensemble où ils continuèrent à apprendre à se connaître. Ils couraient depuis maintenant une heure quand ils ont décidé de s'arrêter voiture ils été fatigués. Après leur footing matinal, Erin invita Jay chez elle pour qu'il puisse se désaltérer.

Ils continuent de courrier ensemble tous les matins pendentif plusieurs mois.

Parallèlement, Erin continue d'enquêter avec les Renseignements sur les différents crimes commis à Chicago. Pendentif ce temps, Jay prépare le concours pour devenir policier avec un stage intensif de cinq mois dans l'académie de police de Chicago.

Un midi, Jay rejoignit Antonio avec qui était devenu ami pour manger:

\- _Salut mon pote_ , dit Antonio, _ça va? Alors qu'elle est cette bonne nouvelle que tu devais m'annoncer?_

 _\- Salut Antonio, oui je vais bien_ , répond Jay. _Comme tu le sais ces derniers mois j'ai préparer le concours pour rentrer dans la police. La semaine dernière j'ai passé le concours et ce matin j'ai eu la réponse. Je l'ai eu. Maintenant je suis policier_

 _\- Trop cool mon pote_ , s'extasia Antonio. _Maintenant reste à dire à Erin_

 _\- Ah oui mais elle n'est toujours pas au courant que je prépare le concours_

\- _Ouais mais comme moi je n'ai jamais douté de toi_

Et c'est à ce moment là que Hank franchi l'entrée du petit resto où les deux

\- _Bonjour Antonio, Jay. Antonio pourquoi m'avoir fait venir?_

\- _Je vous ai déjà parlé de Jay, l'ancien militaire qui vient de passer le concours pour entrer dans la police il l'a réussi. Et comme j'ai entendu dire que l'unité manquait de membre je me disais qu'il pourrait se joindre, j en ai déjà parlé au capitaine et il est d'accord maintenant c'est à vous d'accepter._

\- _Oui le capitaine m'en a parlé le meilleur de sa promotion à l'Académie alors c'est d'accord_ . S'adressant à Jay: _soit présent Lundi matin pour 9h, je te présenteai au reste de l'équipe_ .

Le lundi matin suivant, Jay se présente à l'accueil du 21ème arrondissement vers 8h45 et Trudy appela donc Hank. Jay suivi Hank jusqu'à l'étage où toute l'équipe attendait pour voir ce nouveau coéquipier.

* * *

 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésité pas à mes laisser des commentaires j'essaierais d'y répondre** **, ou encore à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre pour que je sache si cela vous à plus ou pas.**

 **La suite dans 2 semaines soit le 2/02/2018**

 **Entre temps, venez faire un tour sur ma page Facebook :** _ **Butterfly Fictions**_

 **Butterfly Fictions**


	7. Chapitre 6 : 1ère enquête d'Erin et Jay

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages**

 **Statut de la fic: en cours; 11 chapitres écrits**

 **Voici mon nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Première enquête Erin / Jay**

A peine Jay arrivé et les présentations faites, que l'unité eu une nouvelle enquête.

Hank redéfini les équipes :

\- _Antonio avec Al, Erin avec Jay_ , dit Hank

Par la suite, ils se dirigèrent vers les voitures, Jay et Erin prirent la voiture de Jay et c'est Erin qui conduisit.

Une fois arrivé sur le lieux du crime, ils constatèrent d'un cadavre d'une adolescente dans une ruelle. Cette adolescente a été abattue de plusieurs coups de poignard sur le torse.

\- _Erin prend moi des photos de la scène de crime, Jay tu mets le ruban pour délimiter la scène de crime puis tu prends les photos avec Erin, vous parlez avec les scientifiques ; Antonio, Al et moi on va interroger les témoins et le voisinage ;_ décida Hank.

Antonio, Al et Voight partirent pour aller interroger les personnes ayant découvert le corps et les personnes habitants les alentours. Pendant ce temps, Erin et Jay prirent des photos de la scène de crime avant d'aller parler avec le médecin légiste et la scientifique.

 _\- C'est une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année, elle a été tuée par plusieurs coup de couteau sur diverse parties de son corps_ , leur apris le légiste

\- _On a pu retrouver le couteau dans une benne à ordure au bout de l'impasse_ , leur apprit la scientifique.

 _\- D'accord, merci pour ces infos_ , répondit Erin.

Par la suite, ils rentrèrent tous au poste de police, où ils débriefent.

\- _Qu'avez vous appris ?_ questionna Voight.

Ein et Jay leur répétèrent ce que leur avait dit la scientifique et le légiste.

\- _En revanche, nous n'avons pas encore l'identification de la victime_ , leur dit Erin, _le légiste et la scientifique devrait nous l'apprendre bientôt. A moins que vous ayez appris son identité quand vous avez questionné les voisins ?_

\- _Non, personne ne la connaissait,_ répondit Antonio. _Ils savent seulement qu'elle passait tous les jours par là le matin et le soir, donc surement pour aller à l'école._

 _\- Quant à moi non plus je ne sais rien de plus,_ dit Al. _Personne n'a rien vu_.

 _\- Dans ce cas ne reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats d'ADN du légiste et de la scientifique._

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que la scientifique monta à l'étage des Renseignements.

\- _Bonjour à tous,_ dit la scientifique, _nous avons les résultats d'ADN de la victime de ce matin._

 _\- Alors vous avez son identité ?_ demanda Voight

 _\- Non. Mais elle possède des allèles communs avec quelqu'un de l'équipe_ , dit-elle en se trounant discrètement vers Erin

\- _Cela veut dire qu'elle a de la famille dans la police et plus précisément dans cette unité ?_ questionna Antonio

\- _Oui, c'est cela,_ affirma la scientifique.

\- _Mais comment est-ce-possible que cette personne ne soit pas au courant que quelqu'un de sa famille ait disparu ?_ s'exclama Jay surpris

\- _Qui est cette personne ?_ questionna Al

\- _La victime possède des allèles communs avec Erin Lindsay._

\- _Pardon !_ s'exclama Erin en se levant.

Par la suite, Erin parti dans la salle de pause avant même que la scientifique ne soit partie. Lorsqu'elle fut parti, Jay alla rejoindre sa coéquipière dans la salle de pause.

\- _Comment c'est possible, que j'ai une soeur et que celle-ci soit morte ?_ questionna Erin

- _Je ne sais pas_ , répondit Jay, _mais on va découvrir celui qui lui a fait ça_.

Jay reparti enquêter et Voight entra quant à lui dans la salle de pause pour discuter avec Erin

\- _Ca va Erin ?_ questionna Hank

\- _Oui, oui. Mais comment c'est possible que j'ai eu une soeur sans être au courant ?_ demanda Erin

\- _Je ne sais pas, elle est peut-être née après ton enlèvement. Même si je ne connais pas toute ton histoire, j'en connais assez, pour savoir que vu son âge et le tiens, c'est normale que tu ne la connaisse pas,_ lui répondit Voight.

Ainsi, après quelques jours d'enquête, l'équipe trouva le meurtrier de Megan Lindsay, la soeur d'Erin. Elle a été assassinée par un dealer, car elle l'avait vu faire son trafic et qu'il avait surement peur qu'il la dénonce.

A la fin de la journée, l'équipe au complet se réunit au bar des pompiers pour boire un verre.

\- _Je te ramène ?_ demanda Jay à Erin

\- _Oui je veux bien, si ça te dérange pas_ , répondit Erin

\- _Non, non pas de problème_.

Ainsi, Jay et Erin partir ensemble et Jay déposa Erin chez elle.

\- _Tu veux monter ?_ questionna Erin.

\- _Oui pourquoi pas_ , répondit Jay.

Jay et Erin montèrent à l'appartement d'Erin. Là, Jay et Erin entrèrent, puis ils burent une dernière bière. Au moment où Jay allait partir, Erin le raccompagne à la porte, et là ils s'embrassèrent.

\- A demain, dit Erin à Jay

\- _A demain_ , dit-il lui aussi en l'embrassant.

* * *

 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésité pas à mes laisser des commentaires j'essaierais d'y répondre** **, ou encore à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre pour que je sache si cela vous à plus ou pas.**

 **La suite dans 2 semaines soit le 17/02/2018**

 **Entre temps, venez faire un tour sur ma page Facebook :** _ **Butterfly Fictions**_

 **Butterfly Fictions**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Début de relation

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages**

 **Statut de la fic: en cours; 11 chapitres écrits**

 **Voici mon nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Début de relation**

Le lendemain matin, Jay passa prendre Erin avant d'aller au commissariat. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il sonna, puis monta jusqu'à l'appartement de Erin. Celle-ci lui ouvrit la porte, au moment où il arrivait.

 _\- Salut_ , dirent-ils en même temps

 _\- Alors tu as passé une bonne nuit ?_ demanda Jay à Erin

 _\- Oui et toi ?_ répondit Erin

 _\- Oui. Par rapport à ce qui c'est passé hier soir …. tu sais si tu veux qu'on oublie, c'est possible._ dit Jay

 _\- Non je ne veux pas qu'on oublie, j'en avais très envie depuis que je t'ai rencontré._ répondit Erin

 _\- Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie qu'on oublie et j'en avais aussi très envie._

Erin, qui est un peu plus petite que Jay se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour rapprocher son visage de celui de Jay. Ainsi, elle rapprocha furtivement ses lèvres de celles de Jay. Ils échangèrent donc un baiser furtif, avant que celui-ci ne s'approfondisse.

Ils partirent donc ensemble au commissariat pour aller travailler.

Quelques semaines après que Jay et Erin se sortent ensemble, Erin parla de sa relation avec Jay à Trudy lors de leur pause déjeuner, dans un restaurant pas très loin du commissariat.

 _\- Salut Trudy, ça va ?_ questionna Erin

 _\- Oui et toi ?_ demanda Trudy

 _\- Oui_

 _\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?_

 _\- Je voudrais te confier quelque chose. Depuis quelques temps, je sort avec l'un de mes collègue, Jay Halstead._

 _\- Ah, c'est bien si tu es heureuse._

 _\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si Hank le prendra très bien si jamais il venait à l'apprendre_

 _\- Mais Erin, Hank ne veut que ton bonheur, tu es comme sa fille_

 _\- C'est justement pour ça que j'ai peur de sa réaction. Même, s'il n'est pas totalement opposé au relation entre collègue, comme je suis comme sa fille, j'ai peur qu'il soit contre._

 _\- Mais non. Sinon, c'est qu'il voudra te protéger. Montre lui que tu es heureuse avec Jay et tout ira bien. Et au besoin j'irais le voir._

 _\- Merci Trudy, tu sais bien que je te considère comme ma propre mère depuis que je me suis échappée et que Hank m'a recueilli. Tu as toujours été là pour moi dans les moments difficiles, je t'aime Trudy._ déclara Erin

\- _Moi aussi, je t'aime Erin, tu es comme ma propre fille_.

Un soir, Jay et Erin se trouvait dans l'appartement de cette dernière. Ils étaient sur le canapé, Jay assi, avec Erin assise avec la tête sur le torse de Jay.

 _\- Tu te rend compte que cela fait déjà 4 mois que l'on ai ensemble,_ dit Jay

 _\- Oui,_ dit Erin. _D'ailleurs, je me demande si cela ne serait pas bien de le dire à Hank ?_

 _\- Hank ? Tu veut dire le sergent Voight. Mais pourquoi, les relations entre collègue ne sont pas interdites ?_

 _\- Non Hank n'interdit pas complètement les relation entre collègues (Jay fronça les sourcils au moment où Erin appela le sergent Voight : "Hank"). En effet j'appelle le sergent Voight "Hank", car il m'a aidé après une mauvaise passe, je considère un peu comme mon père._

 _\- Ah, si tu veux, on peut le lui dire, mais pas maintenant, attendons encore un peu._

 _\- D'accord._

Erin leva la tête et embrassa Jay de plus en plus fougueusement. Erin fit passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de Jay, puis le lui retira, avant de quitter sa bouche, pour lui embrasser le torse. Par la suite, Jay transporta Erin jusque dans la chambre de Erin et les déposa sur le lit. Là Jay défit le haut de Erin, avant de parsemer de baiser son cou, ses épaule et son ventre. Par la suite, le reste des vêtements volèrent par terre et Erin et Jay se recouvrirent du drap avant de faire l'amour.

Après 6 mois après le début de leur relation, Erin et Jay après une journée de travail allèrent dans le bureau de Voight.

- _Vous vouliez me voir ?_ questionna Hank

 _\- Oui,_ répondit Erin. _En fait c'était pour te dire que Jay et moi sortons ensemble depuis bientôt 6 mois. Avant que tu ne disent quoique se soit sache qu'il me rend heureux et que je ne vais pas le quitter même si tu me le demande. De plus, ça fait 6 mois que l'on est ensemble et cela n'a pas affecté notre relation de travail._

 _\- On restera professionnel, au travail,_ renchéri Jay.

 _\- J'allais dire que j'étais heureux pour toi Erin et pour vous. Même si je doit dire que je m'en doutait un peu :-)_

 _\- Merci de l'accepter Hank_

 _\- De rien. Par contre Jay, ne lui fait pas de mal, elle est comme ma fille_

 _\- Oui monsieur,_ répondit Jay.

* * *

 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésité pas à mes laisser des commentaires j'essaierais d'y répondre** **, ou encore à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre pour que je sache si cela vous à plus ou pas.**

 **La suite dans 2 semaines soit le 3/03/2018**

 **Entre temps, venez faire un tour sur ma page Facebook :** _ **Butterfly Fictions**_

 **Butterfly Fictions**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Kidnapping

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages**

 **Statut de la fic: fini ; 15 chapitres écrits**

 **Désole, du retard, j'aurais du le poster i semaines, mais j'avais trop de chose à faire à coté avec mes cours. En revanche aujourd'hui je vous poste le Chapitre 8 et 9**

 **Voici mon nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Kidnapping**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Erin et Jay sortaient ensemble et qu'il l'avaient annoncé à Hank.

Ce matin là, en arrivant au travail, ils devaient enquêter sur un enlèvement d'une petite fille. Celle-ci, qui était âgé de 7 ans avait disparu chez elle. En effet, elle était aller dans son jardin jouer à la balançoire pendant que sa mère cuisinait. Puis quand cette dernière a voulu aller la chercher, elle avait disparue, elle appela donc la police.

C'est ainsi que l'équipe des Renseignement se retrouvait sur cette affaire. Ils allèrent sur la scène du crime.

Erin et Jay interrogent la mère, tandis que Antonio prend des photos de la scène de crime et que Al et hank interrogent les voisins pour voir s'ils avaient vu quelque chose. La scientifique quant à elle fut chargée de relever toutes les preuves possibles.

Ensuite, ils retournèrent au poste de police, où ils travaillèrent sur les photos prises sur la scène de crime. Tandis que la scientifique analysait les preuves matériel qu'elle avait pu trouver, comme de l'ADN.

Le lendemain matin, ils eurent de nouvels informations. Dont notamment la provenance de l'ADN retrouvé.

La scientifique arriva à l'étage des renseignements avec les correspondances ADN.

\- _Bonjour à tous,_ dit la scientifique. _J'ai la correspondance ADN du kidnappeur, il était déjà connu de la police pour des délit mineur. Voici sa photo_.

La scientifique afficha la photo du kidnappeur présumé de la petite fille sur le tableau blanc. Lorsque la photo fut affichée, Erin commença à suffoquer et les larmes lui monta aux yeux. Ainsi, elle se leva et se dirigea en courant vers les vestiaires.

\- _Pourquoi est-elle partie ?_ demanda Antonio

\- _Aucune idée,_ répondirent les autres tous en même temps.

Ainsi, Voight suivi par Jay décidèrent d'aller la retrouver dans les vestiaires.

\- _Que se passe-t-il chérie ?_ questionna Jay

 _\- C'est lui_ , répondit Erin

Jay la regarda très interrogateur alors que Voight quand avait compris.

\- _Viens Erin, nous allons remonter et aller dans la salle de repos. Tu vas nous expliquer. Je vais chercher Trudy_.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe Erin ? demanda Jay

\- _Je vais tout te raconter promis, mais avant allons dans la salle de repos, les autres méritent aussi de savoir l'essentiel de l'histoire_

\- _D'accord_ , répondit Jay

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement, puis remontèrent à la salle de repos, dans laquelle se trouvait toute l'équipe et Trudy installé autour de la table.

\- _Vous méritez de savoir pourquoi je suis partie comme ça tout à l'heure._

\- _Ça va aller ma chérie, vient t'asseoir à Côté de moi_ , dit Trudy

C'est après s'être assise entre Trudy, qui lui caressait le dos pour la consoler, et Jay, qui avait mis une main sur sa cuisse pour la soutenir, que Erin commença à raconter son histoire.

\- _Quand j'avais 5 ans, j'ai été kidnappée par la même personne qui vient de kidnaper cette petite fille. Je suis restée prisonnière pendant 10 ans avant de pouvoir m'échapper et que Hank me trouve et ne me recueil._

 _\- Mais cela voudrait dire que tu serait la petite fille disparue qui n'a jamais été retrouvée ?_ demanda Al

\- _Oui c'est elle_ , répondit Trudy

\- _Mais cette petite fille s'appelait Rose, pas Erin_ , dit Antonio

\- J _'ai changé de nom, une fois que je m'en suis sorti._

 _\- Mais pourquoi être aller chez Voight plutôt que de retrouver tes parents ?_ demanda Antonio

- _Mes parents n'étaient pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler gentil. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère buvait beaucoup après que mon père soit parti. Je n'ai appris que plus tard que ce n'est pas elle qui a déclaré ma disparition, mais ma maitresse._

 _\- Ah, désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé_

 _\- Par contre, il faut la retrouver vite cette petite fille,_ déclara Erin. _Mais aussi garder cette enquête pour nous._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ questionna Voight

\- _Car, il a des complice dans la police, sanglota Erin_

 _\- Pardon_ , s'exclamèrent Trudy et Jay

 _\- Oui lorsque j'étais prisonnière, il y a des moment où pour son plaisir de me recapturer en me torturant, il me laissait une porte de sortie, puis à chaque fois même quand j'appelais la police où que j'allais à un commissariat, il me retrouvait, puis j'était de nouveau sous son emprise._

 _\- Mais c'est horrible,_ déclara Al

 _\- De plus, il va la torturer aussi bien physiquement que moralement_. déclara Erin, dont les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues

 _\- Comment ça ?_ demanda Antonio

- _S'il n'a pas changé, il va la priver de nourriture, de boire, la battre lorsqu'elle sera attachée par les poignets suspendu au plafond, mais aussi la violer ligoter dans un lit sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger. Il va aussi la forcer à prendre des substance illicites._

Après avoir raconté son histoire Erin parti pleurer dehors. Jay la suivi, et Hank aussi. Quand Jay retrouva Erin, celui-ci s'énerva contre Erin

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?_ s'exclama Jay, _cela fait plusieurs mois que nous somme ensemble. Tu m'a menti sur ton enfance._

 _\- Non_ , répondit Erin, _je ne t'ai jamais menti sur mon enfance, vu qu'on en a jamais parlé_

 _\- Pardon, tu n'as pas trouvé le temps de me dire que tu n'étais pas la personne que tu prétendait être, que tu avais été kidnappée enfant et que tu avais changé de nom_

 _\- Je sais pas je t'en aurais sûrement parlé un jour, mais c'est pas facile pour moi d'en parler et c'est pas un sujet que l'on peut aborder facilement_ , s'énerva Erin

Ainsi, Erin et Jay partir chacun de leur côté. Erin alla retrouver Trudy, à l'accueil, puis elles se digèrent dans les vestiaires pour parler. Jay quant à lui reparti à l'étage des renseignements, où il retrouva Hank. Ce dernier ayant entendu sa conversation avec Erin alla lui parler.

\- _Jay,_ l'interpella Hank, _ne soit pas en colère contre Erin. Si elle ne t'en a pas parler c'est surement qu'elle n'était pas prête à se confier. Même, moi je ne savait pas tout et pourtant je l'avait plus ou moins forcé à me dire se qui c'était passé pour pouvoir l'aider._

 _\- Oh je ne savais pas, désolé monsieur,_ annonça Jay

 _\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'excuser, plutôt à Erin_.

 _\- Merci monsieur_

Du côté de Trudy et Erin, elles se trouvèrent dans le vestiaire. Trudy essayais de consoler Erin, par rapport à la nouvelle apparition de son kidnappeur, mais aussi car elle s'était disputé pour la première fois avec Jay.

\- _Rentre chez toi Erin, repose toi, tu y verra plus clair demain_ , déclara Trudy

\- _Oui, tu as raison_ , dit Erin

Ainsi, Erin rentra chez elle, où Jay l'attendait avec un diner au chandelle pour se faire pardonner, mais ça Erin ne le savait pas.

Il était 22h et Jay attendait encore que Erin rentre chez elle.

* * *

 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésité pas à mes laisser des commentaires j'essaierais d'y répondre** **, ou encore à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre pour que je sache si cela vous à plus ou pas.**

 **Venez faire un tour sur ma page Facebook :** _ **Butterfly Fictions**_

 **Butterfly Fictions**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Kidnapping Erin

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages**

 **Statut de la fic: finie ; 15 chapitres écrits**

 **Voici mon nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le kidnapping de Erin**

Le fait que Erin ne soit toujour pas rentrer chez elle inquiétait de plus en plus Jay. Ainsi, il décida d'appeler Hank.

 _\- Bonjour, Jay,_ répondit Hank, _pourquoi m'appelles tu si tard, il est 23h_

 _\- Je voulais savoir si Erin était chez vous ?_ questionna Jay

 _\- Non, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Elle n'est pas rentrée ce soir_

 _\- Ah, je vais appeler Trudy pour savoir et je te tiens au courant_

Hank appela donc Trudy, pour savoir si Erin était chez elle. Par la suite, Hank rappela Jay

 _\- Alors ?_ demanda Jay, quand il décrocha après avoir vu que c'était Hank qui l'appelait.

 _\- Non elle n'est pas non plus chez Trudy_

 _\- Alors vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu être kidnappée de nouveau par son ravisseur_

 _\- Oui cela est possible, j'appelle l'équipe et Trudy et on se rejoint tous au commissariat._

 _\- D'accord_

Ainsi, toute l'équipe se retrouva au commissariat au milieu de la nuit.

 _\- Pourquoi, nous somme tous là ?_ demanda Antonio

 _\- Car Erin a disparu_ , répondit Hank. _Elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle après être parti du commissariat._

En effet, après être sorti du vestiaire à la suite de sa discussion avec Trudy, Erin avait décidé de rentrer chez elle. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu rentrer chez elle, à pied. Elle s'était faite attaquer à 2 patés de maison de son appartement. Elle avait essayer de se défendre avec son arme, mais son agresseur l'avait désarmé et forcément, elle avait oublié de charger son téléphone la veille, il n'avait donc plus de batterie le matin et elle avait décidé de ne pas le prendre avec elle.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Erin avait disparu et l'équipe des Renseignements n'avait toujours aucunes nouvelles de Erin, malgré leur recherches.

Trudy quant à elle était morte d'inquiétude pour Erin, elle avait peur qu'elle ne meure, ou qu'elle soit traumatisée à vie. Elle avait tellement peur de la perdre, tout comme Hank avait aussi peur de perdre Erin. Jay aussi avait peur pour Erin.

Du côté de Erin.

Erin était allongé dans un lit, avec les poignets et les chevilles liées. Elle était à sa merci de son agresseur. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs déjà battue de nombreuses fois, ne lui donnait pas à manger ni à boire.

En revanche, lors de son arrivée, elle avait vu la petite fille dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. L'avantage avec le fait qu'elle soit ici est que l'agresseur se désintéressait de la petite fille et ne la battait plus.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Erin avait disparu. En plus d'avoir été battue, torturée, privée de nourriture et à boire, elle avait aussi été violée de nombreuse fois par son agresseur.

 _\- Je vous en supplies, par encore,_ supplia Erin

 _\- Oh que si, j'adore ça,_ répondit le kidnappeur.

Ainsi, le ravisseur avait encore une fois déshabillé Erin et lui même, avant de la violer une nouvelle fois. Lui prenait du plaisir alors que Erin souffrait et avait peur.

Après l'avoir violée une nouvelle fois, il l'a de nouveau battu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse.

Après une semaine de recherche, l'équipe des renseignements aidés des pompiers de la caserne 51 de Chicago avait enfin retrouvé Erin et son agresseur, et donc la petite fille kidnappée. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite maison abandonnée à l'extérieur de la ville.

Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent vers cette maison pour sauver leur collègue.

Une fois arrivé, ils entrèrent dans la maison qui fouillèrent. Al et Voight s'occupaient du rez de chaussé, où ils trouvèrent le ravisseur, ils l'arrêtèrent et le menotèrent donc. Trudy attendait dehors dans sa voiture de patrouille le moment où on lui dirait que Erin a été retrouvée. Antonio et Jay eux s'occupaient de fouiller l'étage. Dans la première chambre se trouvait la petite fille

 _\- Nous avons trouvé la petite fille,_ déclara Antonio dans sa radio.

 _\- Nous, nous avons arrêté le suspect,_ dit Hank. _Poursuivez et trouvez Erin._

Jay poursuivait seul, pendant que Antonio accompagnait la petite fille aux ambulances. Jay trouva Erin inconsciente dans la seconde chambre

 _\- Oh mon dieu, Erin, reveille toi ma chérie, s'il te plait,_ sanglota Jay. _J'ai trouvé Erin,_ annonça Jay dans sa radio, _elle est inconsciente_.

Après cette annonce, Trudy déboula dans la chambre.

 _\- Erin réveille toi, s'il te plait_

C'est à ce moment là, que les ambulancières, dont Gabby, entrèrent dans la chambre.

 _\- Je sens un poul, elle est vivante. Elle est juste inconsciente, surement du à la fatigue._

 _\- D'accord_

 _\- Nous devons l'amener à l'hôpital_ , déclara Gabby

- _D'accord, mais je monte avec vous,_ dit Jay

 _\- Ok, on y va_

C'est ainsi que Erin fut transporté jusqu'à l'ambulance.

* * *

 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésité pas à mes laisser des commentaires j'essaierais d'y répondre** **, ou encore à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre pour que je sache si cela vous à plus ou pas.**

 **La suite dans 2 semaines soit le 31/03/2018**

 **Entre temps, venez faire un tour sur ma page Facebook :** _ **Butterfly Fictions**_

 **Butterfly Fictions**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Hospitalisation

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages**

 **Statut de la fic: finie ; 15 chapitres écrits**

 **Voici mon nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Hospitalisation**

Une fois dans l'ambulance, Erin fut relié à un moniteur cardiaque, sur celui-ci, on peut voir un poul régulier.

 _\- S'il te plait, Erin réveille toi,_ supplia Jay. _J'ai besoin de toi._

 _\- Ça va aller Jay, elle va s'en sortir,_ déclara Gabby.

L'ambulance arriva à l'hôpital en environ 15 minutes.

\- _Jeune femme de 30 ans,_ déclara Gabby. _Elle a été kidnappée, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a subi. Elle est inconscient, mais on ne sait pas depui combien de temps._

 _\- Ok,_ dit Maggie, _salle Bagdad. Will (frère de Jay) tu t'en occupe._

 _\- C'est Erin,_ dit Gabby.

 _\- Ok,_ dit Maggie. _Will tu as entendu, c'est Erin_

 _\- Oui, oui_

 _\- Fait tout ce que tu peux Will, je t'en pris,_ le supplia son frère. _Je tiens énormément à elle._

 _\- Ok, ne t'inquiète pas je vais faire tout mon possible_ , répondit Will.

Après une batterie d'examen, Will vient voir les membres de l'équipe des renseignements

 _\- Erin va bien, enfin si on peut dire, elle est en vie. Par contre elle a subi pas mal de coup au vu des nombre de bleu sur son corp. Elle a surement été battue ou torturée. De plus, elle a été privée de nourriture et d'eau. Par ailleurs, elle a surement été violée, elle avait de nombreux hématomes, on a fait des test, on attend les résultats._

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible,_ sanglota Jay

 _\- Elle est dans une chambre_

 _\- On peut aller la voir ?_ questionna Hank

 _\- Oui, mais trop long temps, elle doit se reposer_

Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de Erin. Cette dernière était couchée sur son lit, en train de dormir.

Après 2 jours Erin se réveilla enfin. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, légèrement aveuglé par la lumière.

 _\- Oh salut, tu te réveilles enfin,_ déclara Jay, qui était à côté de son lit

 _\- Salut_ , dit Erin la voix enrouée à cause de sa gorge sèche du au manque d'eau

 _\- Tiens, boit,_ dit Jay

 _\- Merci,_ dit Erin après avoir but 1 gorgée à la paille.

 _\- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre tu sais. Je t'aime tellement,_ déclara Jay

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime,_ déclara Erin

 _\- Je m'en veux tellement qu'on se soit disputé et surtout que je me sois énervé car tu m'avais caché ton enfance difficile et ton kidnapping._

 _\- Non c'est moi qui m'en veux j'aurais du te le dire_

 _\- Mais non c'est compréhensible, que tu n'es pas voulu le dire dès le début, je suis sûr que tu me l'aurais dit plus tard, un jour ou l'autre._

Après cette belle déclaration d'amour mutuel, ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Jay ne voulais pas blesser Erin.

\- Je vais appeler l'équipe pour leur dire que tu es réveillé, dit Jay

\- D'accord

Avant de sortir pour appeler et prévenir le personnel médical, il embrassa de nouveau Erin

Pendant le temps, où Jay appela, Maggie et Gabby, qui était à l'hôpital après une intervention, sont venues voir Erin.

 _\- Salut, la malade,_ rigolaient Gabby et Maggie

 _\- Salut les filles_

 _\- Ça va ?_ demanda Maggie

 _\- Oui ça va,_ répondit Erin

Les filles continuèrent de parler pendant encore quelques minutes. Au moment, où elles allaient sortir, Gabby et Maggie dirent :

 _\- Repose-toi bien_

Lorsque les filles sortirent, l'équipe des Renseignement entra dans la chambre de Erin.

 _\- Ça va Erin ?_ demanda Hank

 _\- Oui,_ répondit Erin

Elle raconta les péripéties de son enlèvement à l'équipe. Par la suite, il ne restait dans la chambre que Hank, Trudy et Jay.

 _\- Rentre chez toi Jay, va te doucher et te reposer,_ dit Trudy

 _\- Mais je ne veux pas laisser Erin seule,_ dit Jay

 _\- Elle ne sera pas seule, je reste avec elle_ déclara Trudy.

 _\- D'accord alors,_ abdiqua Jay

Ainsi, Hank et Jay quittèrent la chambre d'hôpital de Erin, qui restait donc seule avec Trudy

 _\- Tu sais Jay doit beaucoup d'aimer, il ne t'a pas quitté depuis que tu as été transférée à l'hôpital_

 _\- Oui, quand je me suis réveillée, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et moi aussi je l'aime,_ déclara Erin

Elles continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien pendant au moins une heure.

Trois jours plus tard, Erin était autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital, Jay était venu la chercher

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la voiture de Jay, quand ce dernier déclara :

 _\- Je veux qu'on habite ensemble, je ne veux plus perdre une minutes où je ne serais pas avec toi, je t'aime et j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime, et je sui d'accord pour qu'on vivent ensemble_ , répondit Erin.

C'est ainsi, que quelques jours plus tard, ils décidèrent d'emménager dans l'appartement de Erin qui était plus grand que celui de Jay.

* * *

 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésité pas à mes laisser des commentaires j'essaierais d'y répondre** **, ou encore à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre pour que je sache si cela vous à plus ou pas.**

 **La suite dans 2 semaines soit le 14/04/2018**

 **Entre temps, venez faire un tour sur ma page Facebook :** _ **Butterfly Fictions**_

 **Butterfly Fictions**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le procès

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages**

 **Statut de la fic: finie ; 15 chapitres écrits**

 **Voici mon nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Désolé si ce chapitre est plus petit, mais je ne savais pas trop comment décrire exactement le procès du kidnappeur, j'ai donc fait en global.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Procès**

Quelques semaines après son kidnapping, était venu le moment du procès du kidnappeur de Erin. Cette dernière allait même être appelée à la barre pour témoigner.

C'était un lundi matin, Erin se réveillait dans son lit, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule dedans, Jay n'était plus à côté d'elle. Ainsi, elle se leva et remarqua une odeur du café et de crèpe provenant de sa cuisine. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa cuisine.

Elle arriva derrière Jay et lui enlaça la taille de ses bras. Jay quant à lui se retourna et embrassa fougueusement Erin.

 _\- Salut mon coeur,_ dit Erin

 _\- Salut chérie_ , répondit Jay. _Prête à témoigner ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment, mais il le faut bien_

 _\- T'inquiète pas je serais avec toi tout le long de ce procès et Hank et Trudy aussi seront là pour toi tout au long de ce procès. Même les gars de l'équipe ont dit qu'il passerait._

 _\- Oui merci d'être là pour moi. Je t'aime Jay_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Erin_

Il s'embrassèrent de nouveau, tout d'abord furtivement, puis le baiser s'approfondit de plus en plus. Après, ils petit déjenèrent, avant d'aller se préparer pour aller au tribunal. Jay était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleu. Quant à Erin, elle portait une robe noire avec des ballerines de la même couleur.

 _\- Bon, il est l'heure de partir_ , déclara Jay

 _\- J'arrive_ , dit Erin

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Jay. Pour une fois, se fut Jay qui conduisit et non Erin, elle était tellement stressée.

Une fois arrivé au tribunal, Erin et Jay retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe et Trudy. Tous ensemble, ils rentrèrent dans la salle où avait lieu le procès.

 _\- Bonjour à tous,_ déclara le juge. J _e déclare la séance ouverte. Nous somme ici pour juger monsieur X pour kidnaping, viol et torture. La défense civil et l'accusé veuillez prendre place._

Une fois que chacun fut en place, c'est-à-dire l'accusé d'un côté, tandis que de l'autre, il y avait les victimes : Erin et la petite fille, mais aussi la famille de la petite fille et celle d'Erin ainsi que ses collègues.

 _\- Asseyez vous,_ s'exclama le juge

Ainsi, le procès de monsieur X le kidnappeur commença.

Erin fut appelé à la barre pour témoigner

 _\- Jurez vous de dire la vérité, que la vérité ?_ demanda la juge, lorsque Erin fut appelé à la barre

 _\- Oui, je le jure_ , répondit Erin

Erin raconta donc de nouveau ses kidnapping. Le premier, lorsqu'elle était enfant puis plus récemment celui d'y l'y a quelques semaines.

A la fin de son témoignage, Erin sanglota. C'est donc avec les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle reparti s'assoir à sa place, où Jay et Trudy la réconfortent.

Par la suite, ce fut à la petite fille de témoigner. En effet, elle reconnu l'accusé comme la personne qui l'avait kidnappée.

Après la délibération du jury, le juge annonça le verdict :

 _\- Le jury et moi même déclarons l'accusé coupable de kidnaping, de torture, de maltraitance sur mineur, de viol (sur mineur). Il sera condamné à la perpétuité, emmenez le._

Une fois le procès terminé, tout le monde sortie de la salle, dont Erin et l'équipe des Renseignements.

 _\- Allez rentrez tous chez vous. Je vous attends demain pour travailler. Sauf Erin et Jay, je vous accorde 1 semaine de vacance,_ déclara Hank

 _\- Merci Hank,_ dit Erin en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ainsi, tous rentrèrent chez eux.

Jay et Erin retournèrent chez cette dernière. Une fois dans l'appartement, Jay embrassa Erin, d'abord furtivement, puis de plus en plus passionément. Jay porta Erin jusqu'à la chambre, où leurs vêtements finir par se retrouver par terre.

* * *

 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésité pas à mes laisser des commentaires j'essaierais d'y répondre** **, ou encore à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre pour que je sache si cela vous à plus ou pas.**

 **La suite dans 2 semaines soit le 28/04/2018**

 **Entre temps, venez faire un tour sur ma page Facebook :** _ **Butterfly Fictions**_

 **Butterfly Fictions**


	13. Chapitre 12 : La vie continue

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages**

 **Statut de la fic: finie ; 15 chapitres écrits**

 **Voici mon nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : La vie continue**

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Erin remarqua que Jay dormait encore. Ainsi, elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis remonta sur sa mâchoire, avant de capturer ses lèvres de ses proches lèvres.

Après quelques secondes de ses cajoleries, Jay fini par se réveiller

 _\- Salut ma chérie_ , dit Jay

 _\- Salut mon coeur,_ dit Erin

 _\- Je veux bien des réveils comme ça tous les jours, tu sais_ , insista Jay

 _\- Ah, Ah, oui je m'en doute_ , rigola Erin

Ensuite, ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent, puis allèrent déjeuner. Pendant le petit dejeuner, jay demanda à Erin

 _\- Où veux-tu partir en vacances ma chérie ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas n'importe où tant que je suis avec toi_

 _\- Tu n'as même pas une petite préférence pour un type de lieu. Après tout si Hank nous laisse une semaine de vacances, c'est pour que tu puisses te reposer après tous ces évènements._

 _\- Oui je sais. Alors je préfèrerait un endroit calme._

 _\- D'accord, faisons cela, un endroit calme._

C'est ainsi, qu'une fois leur affaire prêtes, ils partirent pour un chalet isolé au milieu des montagne et des lacs non loin de Chicago, à la frontière canadienne.

Une fois arrivé au chalet, ils déchargèrent leurs affaires, les déposèrent dans l'entrée. Puis, ils visitèrent le chalet.

Le chalet se composait d'un rez de chaussé et d'un premier étage. Au rez de chaussé se trouvait l'entrée dans laquelle il avait déposé leur valise. En sortant de l'entrée, se trouvait en face une pièce supplémentaire, à droite des WC et à gauche le salon ouvert sur la salle à manger, elle même ouverte sur la cuisine. Le châlet avait un côté rustique avec les poutres de bois apparente, mais la décoration était moderne. A l'étage, se trouvait une salle de bain et deux chambres dont une suite parentale. La plus petite des deux chambres était une chambre assez simple mais toujours au charme rustique grâce aux poutres apparentes et en même temps moderne avec les meubles. L'autre chambre, la suite possédait sa propre salle de bain adjacente, la décoration était toujours la même, moderne avec les poutres apparentes, cela donnait un certain charme au chalet et un côté rustique.

 _\- J'aime énormément ce chalet,_ déclara Erin.

 _\- Moi aussi, mais pas autant que je t'aime_ , dit Jay.

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis après, ils montèrent leurs valises dans la plus grande chambre. Une fois leurs affaires montées, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener or du chalet pour se changer d'air et l'esprit.

Au cours de cette semaine, les deux tourtereaux se promenèrent dans les alentours du chalet.

Cette semaine fit énormément de bien à Erin, qui s'était beaucoup reposé et s'était remise de ses émotions à la suite de son second kidnapping et du procès.

Cela faisait maintenant bientôt une semaine que Erin et Jay étaient dans le chalet au milieu des montagnes. Lors de leur dernière soirée en amoureux, Jay avait préparé un diner aux chandelles. Il avait même cuisiné le plat préféré d'Erin, c'est-à-dire des lasagnes à la bolognaises.

Pendant tout l'après midi, il avait organisé un après midi détente pour Erin, notamment en lui faisant couler un bon bain chaud. Quand Erin sorti de son bain, elle s'enroula d'une serviette, puis en entrant dans la chambre adjacente à la salle de bain, elle vit sur le lit une jolie robe bleue turquoise. Elle la revêtit, cette robe bustier lui arrivait aux genoux. Avec, il y avait des escarpins noir, qu'elle mit à ses pieds aussi. Par la suite, elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer et se maquiller. Une fois prête, elle descendit. Elle fut même fortement surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua la table dressée pour deux avec des bougies. Mais encore plus quand elle vit Jay vêtu d'un pantalon de costume noir et d'une chemise bleue claire.

 _\- Pourquoi tout cela ?_ demanda Erin à Jay

 _\- J'en avais envie. Je dois avoir une raison pour te faire plaisir._

 _\- Non pas du tout. Je t'aime Jay_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Erin_

Jay alla rejoindre Erin et l'embrassa fougueusement. Après ce baiser, Jay tira la chaise de Erin et l'invita à s'assoir.

Il dînèrent tous les deux tranquillement tout en parlant de tous et de rien. Ala fin du repas Erin s'exclama :

 _\- C'était délicieux Jay, merci_

 _\- De rien, mais la soirée n'est pas fini ma chérie. Veux tu bien venir faire un tour avec moi dehors ?_

 _\- Oui bien sûr allons-y_

Ainsi, ils sortirent du châlet pour aller se promener dehors, sous la neige. Arrivée au milieu d'une clairière que Jay avait déjà repérée en allant se promener. Jay posa un genou à terre et regarda Erin dans les yeux :

 _\- Je t'aime tellement Erin. Il y a quelques semaines, quand tu t'es fait kidnappé, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre tu le sais. Par ailleurs, cela fait maintenant plus de 6 mois que nous sommes ensemble. Erin Rose Lindsay, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

 _\- Oui,_ répondit Erin avec les larmes aux yeux. _Je t'aime tellement Jay._

Jay se releva et embrassa Erin fougueusement.

* * *

 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésité pas à mes laisser des commentaires j'essaierais d'y répondre** **, ou encore à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre pour que je sache si cela vous à plus ou pas.**

 **La suite dans 2 semaines soit le 12/05/2018**

 **Entre temps, venez faire un tour sur ma page Facebook :** _ **Butterfly Fictions.**_ **Sur ma page se trouve des photos allant avec la fiction et en rapport avec se chapitre comme par exemple la maison de vacance et la robe que porte Erin !**

 **Butterfly Fictions**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Le mariage

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages**

 **Statut de la fic: finie ; 15 chapitres écrits**

 **Voici mon nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Mariage**

Cela faisait maintenant 5 mois que Erin et Jay s'étaient fiancé. C'était la veille du mariage

 _\- Alors ma chérie, prête pour le grand jour ?_ demanda Jay

 _\- Oui,_ répondit Erin. _De plus tout est prêt pour le mariage._

 _\- Je t'aime Erin_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Jay_

Ainsi, il allèrent se coucher, chacun dans une pièce différente de l'appartement. En effet, les jeunes mariés ne devaient dormir, ni se voir avant le mariage.

Le lendemain matin, quand Erin se réveilla autour de 9h, Jay était déjà parti de l'appartement. On sonna à la porte d'entrée, Erin alla donc ouvrir la porte et vu Trudy.

 _\- Salut Trudy, que fais-tu ici de si beau matin ?_ demanda Erin

 _\- Je suis venue pour d'aider à te préparer, je te rapelle que tu te marie tout à l'heure,_ répondit Trudy.

Peu de temps après, Gabby et Maggie, les demoiselles d'honneurs de Erin arrivèrent.

 _\- Salut Erin,_ dit Maggie

 _\- Salut les filles,_ dit Erin

 _\- Alors prête pour le grand jour ?_ demanda Gabby

 _\- Oui, même si je stresse un peu,_ répondit Erin

Les filles décidèrent de préparer Erin pour son mariage. Ainsi, Erin parti se doucher, sous les ordres de ses demoiselles d'honneurs. Par la suite celles-ci coiffèrent et maquillèrent Erin avant que cette dernière enfile sa robe de mariée par dessus un ensemble culotte-soutientgorge blanc écru, tout comme sa robe.

Les filles de leurs côté mirent leur robe de demoiselle d'honneur, se coiffèrent et se maquillèrent aussi. Les demoiselles d'honneur étaient coiffée d'une couronne de tresse avec le reste de leur cheveux laché qui tombait sur leurs épaules, leur maquillage était soft tout comme celui d'Erin. Elles étaient vêtues d'une longue robe bustier bordeau avec une seule bretelle.

De son côté, Jay était parti de l'appartement vers 8h30 le matin. Il est allé courir, avant de partir pour rejoindre son frère chez lui. En effet, ce dernier avec Antonio était ces témoins. En arrivant chez son frère, Jay alla prendre une douche revigorante, puis il revêtit son costume 3 pièce, avec chemise blanche avec une cravate noire, blazer noir et veste noire, avec un pantalon noir. Tandis que Will et Antonio s'habillèrent de pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche et un noeud papillon noir.

Une fois venue l'heure du mariage, Jay se rendit à l'église où certains invités étaient arrivés, accueilli par Trudy et Hank.

Une fois tous les invités à leur place, Jay alla se placer devant l'autel, avec à ses côtés ses témoins : Will et Antonio.

Erin quant à elle attendait dans une salle à côté de celle où se déroulait la cérémonie en attendant que la cérémonie commence.

Lorsque la musique retentit, les demoiselles d'honneur s'avancèrent le long de l'allée, avec chacune un bouquet de fleur à la main. Tandis que lorsque la marque nuptiale retentit, Erin remonta l'allée. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon et vêtue d'une magnifique robe bustier blanche écrue, celle-ci était assez simple, cintrée en haut puis qui s'évasait à partir de la taille. Une fois arrivée devant l'autel, elle donna son bouquet de rose rouge à Gabby.

Jay quand à lui était stupéfait devant la beauté de Erin qui remontait l'allée.

 _\- Tu es magnifique,_ murmura Jay à l'oreille d'Erin.

Le prêtre réalisa la cérémonie de mariage, Jay et Erin échangèrent leur voeux, puis je jurèrent fidélité et un amour éternel.

 _\- Je vous déclare mari et femme,_ annonça le prêtre. _Jay, tu peux embrasser la mariée_.

Ainsi, Jay embrassa Erin doucement, puis se baiser devient de plus en plus passionné, avant que leurs lèvres ne se décèlent.

Après la mariage eu lieu la réception, durant laquelle Jay et Erin ouvrirent le bal. Les festivités dureront jusque tard dans la nuit.

Par la suite, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Jay, en entrant dans l'appartement, porta Erin dans ses bras comme une mariée (ce qu'elle était après tout). Erin quant à elle remarqua une allée de pétale de rose rouge, encadrée par des bougies.

 _\- Quand as-tu fait cela ?_ questionna Erin à Jay

 _\- Avant le mariage, quand tu étais déjà à l'église,_ répondit Jay

 _\- C'est splendide,_ dit Erin. Je t'aime mon amour

- _Je t'aime aussi ma femme_

Jay posa Erin au sol et une fois que ce fut fait ils s'embrassèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, où Erin défit tout d'abord la veste, puis le blazer et la cravate de Jay, tout en l'embrassant continuellement. Jay quant à lui défit ses propre chaussure, puis les pinces maintenant le chignon de Erin. Erin retira ses chaussure aussi.

Erin commença à déboutonner la chemise de Jay, tout en parsemant son torse de baisers. Ensuite, elle poussa Jay sur le lit, après lui avoir retiré sa chemise. Elle continua à parsemer le torse de Jay de baisers, une fois arriver en bas de son ventre, elle défit le pantalon de Jay lui laissant que son boxer.

Tout en échangeant leur position, Jay dit à Erin

 _\- J'aime quand tu mènes la danse, mais tu es trop habillée_

Ainsi, Jay ouvrit la fermeture éclair de la robe de Erin, puis la lui retira. Une fois que Erin fut en sous-vetements, Jay parsema son corps de baisers.

Par la suite, ils se glissèrent sous le draps après avoir retiré leurs derniers remparts. Ils firent donc l'amour plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit pour consommer leur mariage.

* * *

 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésité pas à mes laisser des commentaires j'essaierais d'y répondre** **, ou encore à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre pour que je sache si cela vous à plus ou pas.**

 **La suite dans 2 semaines soit le 26/05/2018. Ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Entre temps, venez faire un tour sur ma page Facebook :** _ **Butterfly Fictions**_

 **Butterfly Fictions**


	15. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages**

 **Statut de la fic: finie ; 15 chapitres**

 **Voici mon nouveau et dernier chapitre (un peu en retard) pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Le lendemain matin, Jay se réveilla avant Erin. Ainsi, il décida de la taquiner un peu, il l'embrassa tout d'abord sur la mâchoire, avant de descendre dans son cou. Après quelques minutes de ces cajoleries, Erin se réveilla.

 _\- Salut, Monsieur Halstead,_ dit Erin en se réveillant

 _\- Bonjour Madame Halstead,_ dit Jay à son tour

 _\- J'aime quand tu me réveille comme ça,_ déclara Erin. _Mais ce que j'aime encore plus, c'est toi mon mari_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour_

Ensuite, ils se préparèrent pour partir à leur lune de miel. Durant celle-ci il était prévu qu'ils passent une semaine dans les îles, puis une semaine dans le chalet où Jay avait demandé à Erin de l'épouser.

1 mois après leur lune de miel

En rentrant du poste de police, Erin prépara à diner pour elle et son mari. Elle fit des pâtes au saumon avec de la crème fraîche, le plat préféré de Jay. Celles-ci furent accompagnées de salades et en dessert d'un gâteau au chocolat.

A la fin du dîner, au moment du desert, Erin annonça quelque chose à Jay :

 _\- Jay, j'ai quelque chose à te dire_

 _\- Quoi mon amour_

 _\- Je suis enceinte_

 _\- C'est génial, ma chérie. Je t'aime et j'aime déjà ce petit être qui grandit en toi_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi. Et je l'aime déjà aussi lui ou elle._

9 mois plus tard

Erin devait accoucher sous peu. Mais en ayant marre de rester chez elle à ne rien faire, elle décida de se rendre au poste de police pour parler avec Trudy.

Elle pris sa voiture et se dirigea vers le poste de police. Au moment où elle arriva au poste, Jay et l'équipe des Renseignements rentra d'une mission à l'extérieur.

 _\- Erin, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?_ demanda Jay

 _\- Je viens rentre visite à mon policier préféré et parler avec Trudy,_ répliqua Erin

 _\- Mais tu devrais rester te reposer et ne pas bouger, tu vas bientôt accoucher,_ déclara Jay

 _\- Oui, mais je m'ennuyais. Et puis de toute façons, il vaut mieux que j'accouche en présence de quelqu'un que seule à l'appartement,_ dit Erin

Jay embrassa donc Erin avant de remonter à l'étage des Renseignements. Erin quant à elle alla derrière le comptoir d'accueil et discuta avec Trudy.

Après quelques heures au commissariat, Erin commença à ressentir de vive douleur au ventre. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle perdit les eaux. A ce moment là Trudy appela une ambulance, puis Jay, qui descendit précipitamment.

Au moment où l'ambulance arriva, Jay paniquait de plus en plus. Heureusement que c'était Gabby qui était de service.

Après plusieurs heures, d'attente, les collègues de Erin et Jay purent voir la petite famille.

 _\- Antonio, j'ai une question à te poser, accepterais tu d'être le parrain de notre nouvel petit ange ?_ demanda Jay. _Gabby, toi accepterais tu d'être la marraine ?_

 _\- Oui_ , répondirent ils en même temps

 _\- Est-ce-que l'on peut la voir et savoir comment s'appelle votre petit ange ?_ demanda Hank

 _\- Oui,_ déclara Erin, _je vous présente notre fille, Megan Lydia Halstead._

 **Fin !**

* * *

 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésité pas à mes laisser des commentaires j'essaierais d'y répondre** **, ou encore à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre pour que je sache si cela vous à plus ou pas.**

 **Venez faire un tour sur ma page Facebook :** _ **Butterfly Fictions.**_ **Je vous tiendrais au courant de ma prochaine fiction qui devrait arrivée dans peu de temps.**

 **Butterfly Fictions**


End file.
